


Please, Sit Down

by Waterrain



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: This is Yuzuki x Male Farmer (Henry is default name) short drabble. They are married and it’s Henry’s birthday.





	Please, Sit Down

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Story of Seasons Trio of Towns and hope you all enjoy.

“Honey! Welcome back. I hope you are not too tired after the day’s work. Since it’s your birthday, I decided to prepare many of your favorite dishes. Please, sit down.” Yuzuki commented to Henry and they walked towards the table. Henry’s blue eyes widen in surprise at the massive cake which looks very delicious and he smiles happily at it. He could tell Yuzuki put a lot of love and effort into it. Not to mention at all the tasty dishes around the cake.

“Perhaps I made a little too much, but if it makes you smile, I know it was worth it.” Yuzuki informed his beloved and he notices that Henry’s smile got brighter by hearing those words. “Ready to eat?”

Henry dived right into the cake and he ate quite a bit. Yuzuki watched while slowly eating and enjoying the sight of his Honey’s joyful expression.

“It tasted so wonderful.” Henry said lovingly to his husband. Yuzuki chuckles and walks over towards him while smiling faintly to himself for it doesn’t seem his honey has noticed yet.

“You have a bit of frosting on your lips. Ah no need I’ll get it for you.” Yuzuki told him in a low voice before kissing his Honey on the lips and licked away the frosting. After a moment pulled away both Henry’s and Yuzuki’s faces were flushed. Yuzuki starts cleaning while Henry was still in a bit of a daze.

“And with that the cleaning is all done. No, no! Don’t touch a thing! You’re the guest of honor today, so just relax.” Yuzuki said to his Honey and he notices Henry’s sheepish smile. “Your lovely smile is the only things I need, Honey.”

“Happy birthday, Honey. Please take this. As a sign of how grateful I am to have you every day.” Yuzuki commented calmly while handing over the gift and he watched as Henry eagerly unwrapped the gift.

“This bouquet of Moonlight Nocturne looks so beautiful.” Henry said happily and carefully hugging the bouquet of flowers to his chest. This kind of bouquet making sense for his birthday is in winter after all. He still can't get over how thoughtful and sweet his husband is towards him. Of course Yuzuki had been thoughtful and sweet when they had been dating, but it is wonderful that has not changed since they got married to one another.

“Getting to celebrate the birthday of the person I love most, and doing it as a family…It makes me so happy. I love you, Honey. I want to celebrate all your birthdays just like this.” Yuzuki said lovingly by Henry’s right ear his voice slightly tickling him. Yuzuki gives Henry a faint kiss on the lips and his Honey gently returned the kiss.


End file.
